Où est notre humanité ?
by BlueVioletSoul
Summary: Leur vie d'avant, leurs 15 ans, l'époque où ils avaient un coeur. Cela est tellement loin maintenant. Leurs souvenirs, leur amitié, tout cela n'a plus aucun sens maintenant... OS triste, sur la relation tragique de Axel/Lea et Saix/Isa. Se passe pendant 358/2 Days. Contient de légers spoils sur KH3.


Saix se souvient, quand ils n'avaient que 15 ans. Quand lui et Lea se baladaient de manière insouciante dans les jardins fleuris de leur monde natal. Partager des glaces à l'eau de mer, ensemble, assis au bord de la fontaine de la place centrale. Écouter Lea parler de tout et de rien avec une énergie qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais quitté leur monde natal avant de devenir des Similis. Jusqu'à ce jour-là, où tout avait basculé... Et depuis ce jour, les souvenirs de leur ancienne vie se sont fait de plus en plus petits, distants, irréels. Ils n'avaient plus de cœur. Ces souvenirs n'avaient donc plus de sens. C'était parfaitement logique qu'ils se fassent plus petits.

Ils ne sont plus humains depuis longtemps. Leur but commun n'est plus qu'une illusion. A croire que leur amitié ne tenait qu'à ça. A ce but commun, à leur cœur ? C'était les seules choses qui les avaient jamais liés. Leur cœur, l'insouciance de leur jeunesse, et elle – tout est loin, tout paraît irréel maintenant. Toute cette lumière, enfermée dans ses souvenirs, n'est qu'un énorme mensonge. Il n'y a plus rien maintenant. C'est comme dans la légende qui était racontée dans les contes qu'il avait l'habitude de lire: la lumière s'est éteinte et les ténèbres ont gagné. Ils ont perdu leur cœur, l'autre a changé, ils ont perdu leur lien. L'amitié qui composait chaque jour de leur ancienne vie, n'a plus aucun sens. Aucune raison d'être, comme eux, les Similis.

Alors pourquoi, après tout ce temps, dans toutes ces ténèbres, Saix sent quand même que quelque chose, en lui, veut subsister? Il ne _ressent _rien pourtant. Rien pour Axel, rien pour lui-même, pour personne, pour rien du tout. Il n'en est plus capable. Mais pourquoi une petite partie de lui, tout au fond, veut se révolter contre ce manque de sens?

Parce que malgré toutes les ténèbres, même si le sens de ces souvenirs s'en est allé, même si les souvenirs se sont roulés en boule et se sont fait discrets, ils sont quand même restés. Comme une évidence-même dans sa tête que Lea n'a jamais fini de le hanter.

«_Tu sais que je ne t'oublierai jamais. Et crois-moi, pourtant j'essaie tout le temps...»_

...Saletés de souvenirs. S'il avait eu un cœur, il serait en train d'avoir très mal. Avoir mal, ce serait donner un sens à ces souvenirs. Ce serait avoir encore la force de courir après des chimères perdues à jamais. Lea. Et elle...

Mais au moins, il saurait où aller. S'il avait un cœur… S'il avait Lea pour lui indiquer le chemin, comme avant…S'ils avaient encore un lien dans le présent, et pas seulement dans le passé...Il serait lui-même à nouveau. Un jour…

En attendant que ce jour enfin se lève, il doit encore finir du travail pour Seigneur Xemnas. Saix soupire. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, en train de ressasser son passé. Son travail n'avance pas. Il sait qu'il devrait arrêter de se torturer l'esprit. C'est juste qu'il n'y arrive pas. Axel ne repense sûrement jamais à tout ça, de toute façon.

* * *

Parfois, quand Axel ferme les yeux le soir dans l'Illusiocitadelle, et qu'il s'apprête à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, il y a des souvenirs de son ancienne vie qui lui reviennent. Au début, il se disait, à quoi bon? Ces souvenirs ne veulent plus rien dire. Il a Roxas et Xion, maintenant. Il est heureux avec eux. Autant se concentrer sur le présent.

Mais plus l'autre se transformait en glaçon, plus son ancien ami lui faisait _peur _avec ses regards assassins qu'il lui lançait avec ses yeux dorés, plus Axel se dit qu'il y avait vraiment un problème avec Saix. Il était devenu méconnaissable. Ce n'était plus l'enfant discret et insouciant qu'il a connu au Jardin Radieux. C'était quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il ne connaissait plus. Autrefois, il avait appris à lire dans ses yeux verts, deviner les choses qu'ils n'exprimaient pas avec les mots.  
Aujourd'hui, en sa présence, l'air est lourd, chargés de non-dits qu'ils n'arrive plus à lire, de reproches implicites qu'il n'arrive plus à saisir – et pourquoi, _pour une fois_, Saix ne pouvait pas arrêter son cinéma et lui dire les choses en face? Axel voyait bien que Saix lui reprochait quelque chose. Mais quoi, sérieusement? Étais-ce vraiment Roxas et Xion? Il avait bien le droit de traîner avec eux s'il le voulait...

Tout à l'heure, en haut du clocher, Xion lui a dit que Saix était un monstre. Saix l'avait traitée de ratée la semaine dernière et elle ne l'a pas digérée. Roxas a rajouté que Saix n'a probablement jamais su ce qu'étais l'amitié. Encore moins l'humanité.

S'ils savaient.

Axel s'apprête à s'endormir, maintenant que c'est la fin de la journée. Mais pourtant, son cerveau est encore occupé à le hanter encore de ses vieux souvenirs d'enfant et d'adolescent. Des souvenirs où, il le jurerait, Isa était bel est bien humain. Isa mangeait des glaces avec lui. Isa l'écoutait quand il parlait de choses dont il ne se souvient même plus. Isa riait avec lui quand ils se racontaient des blagues. Oui, Isa riait. Et Isa parlait, aussi. Ils avaient souvent de longues conversations tard le soir, qui dérivaient, dérivaient à n'en plus finir. Oui, en un sens, il pouvait dire que chacun avait ouvert son cœur à l'autre.

Parce tout est tellement loin maintenant, parce qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de leur humanité maintenant, parce qu'ils ont tellement changé, parce qu'Axel est le seul à avoir vu un jour et même plusieurs l'humanité d'Isa, et que tout ça lui semble tellement un mensonge maintenant, quand Axel s'endort ce soir-là, quelques larmes s'échappent de ses yeux fermés et s'écrasent sur son oreiller.

«_Les larmes inversées, ce sera pour t'empêcher de pleurer.»_

_\- Tant qu'on restera ensemble, j'aurais pas besoin de pleurer parce que je sais que je serai jamais tout seul. C'est bon, c'est retenu?  
\- Idiot.»_


End file.
